Prison Island
Prison Island is a black floating island shaped like at tower in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is a very ancient place that predate even the High Entias and is presumed to be one of Zanza's direct creation given its involvement in the Bionis' history. The first time it is visited, it is found floating above the Eryth Sea and is under the juridiction of the High Entia Empire. The second time it is visited, it is fully under Zanza's control and has sunk inside the Bionis' head and can only be accessed via the Bionis' Interior. Story The Prison Island was presumably created by Zanza to serves as his home on Bionis since all of the creatures here obey him or his underlings and he is even shown controling the Bionis from the top of the Prison Island. After being wounded by Meyneth and the Mechonis, Zanza was sealed inside the island by the High Entias to prevent him from killing all life in the world. Millenia after that, the High Entias only have bribes of information about Prison Island and the Monado, even forgetting that Zanza is actually what is sealed inside the island. Despite that, the High Entias know that the Island must remain sealed and protect it from any outside influence. Shulk recieve a vision of Prison Island pretty early in his journey as Zanza wants to lure him there by showing him Metal Face's defeat at the top of the tower. Shulk is denied by the Emperor of the High Entia who fears that the Monado he is carrying could bring the end of their people if it would get to the Island. They are eventually allowed inside when the Mechon storms the whole Eryth Sea with the goal to kill Arglas' body, still possessed by Zanza and sealed inside the island. Zanza unlocks the power of the Monado before being forced outside of Arglas body by Metal Face who uses an Ether powered Spear to disintegrate Arglas' body before killing the Emperor. Shulk uses his newfound powers to defeat Metal Face and damage Face Nemesis enough to reveal that it is piloted by Fiora. After the party is shocked by this reveal, they exit the Island. After Zanza recover completely at Mechonis Core and steals Meyneth's Monado from her after killing her, he heads to Prison Island and make it sink inside the Bionis' head, which release a lot of Ether and turn all of the pure blooded High Entia into Telethia. After defeating Disciple Lorithia in the Bionis' Interior, Dickson opens a path to Prison Island for the party where he wants to fight them and end their conflict for good. Inside Prison Island, Dickson test the party on multiple occasions before fighting them as Disciple Dickson. After Dickson's defeat, the party heads to the Memory Space via a transporter. First Visit Landmarks and Locations ; Landmarks Landmarks GF * High Entia Transporter * Prison Gate Landmarks 6F * Prison Terrace ; Locations Locations GF * Central Hall Locations 4F * Great Canyon Enemies Minor Enemies * Eques Skyray * Emeraude Nebula * Saldox Nebula Boss * Metal Face Second Visit Landmarks and Locations ; Landmarks Landmarks GF * Bridge of Grief * Prison Gate Landmarks 3F * Empty Throne Landmarks 5F * Gondorl Cathedral Landmarks 6F * Prison Terrace ; Locations Locations GF * Damaged Transporter * * Central Hall * First Sanctum * Second Sanctum Locations 1F * Banquet Hall * Kitchen Locations 2F * Battle Arena * Behemoth Nest Locations 3F * Arena Locations 4F * Great Canyon * Gravina Bridge Locations 5F * Corridor of Silence * Travalga Bridge * Basverg Belfry ; Points of Interest * Bone Pillar * Dragon Summon Enemies Minor Enemies * Babel Deinos * Babeli Barg * Caura Balgas * Cratere Nebula * Fiume Nebula * Gimran Egel * Newgate Laia * Obart Obart * Randa Nebula * Sanjibal Behemoth * Solare Nebula * Tored Ageshu * Uragano Nebula Unique Monsters * Abnormal Clone Barg * Ageless Moabit * Cold Ageshu * Fiendish Auburn * Inferno Heinrich * Majestic Clone Barg * Masterful Gigapur * Serene Imlaly Bosses * Demon Pavlovsk * Disciple Dickson * Dragon King Alcar * Master Obart * Obelis Obart Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade locations Category:Xenoblade Chronicles locations